Dolls
With all of the content that makes up the Ever After High brand, one could easily forget what Ever After High revolves around: the dolls. All pieces of Ever After High fiction are written around and therefore largely dependent on the needs of doll promotion, and while the other merchandise is no small cookie either, none of it leads the franchise like the dolls do. Doll characteristics The dolls of Ever After High belong to one of three size classes: small female, average female, and average male. The dolls of each group share the same body mold, ranging from 9.5 inches for the small female body mold, to 10.7 inches for the average female body mold, while the average male body mold has yet to be released and is thus of uncertain size, though a guess would be a little taller than 11 inches. The bodies are made from ABS plastic, while the heads are made from soft PVC plastic. As far as head molds go, the dolls have little to no difference between them. The hair is made of saran or kanekalon fibers. Female dolls generally feature eleven articulation points, lacking articulated ankles. The male dolls likely have twelve articulation points, but as with their size, this is unknown since none are out yet. The dolls and accessories are manufactured in Indonesia and China. So far, the dolls each come with a brush and doll stand in characteristic colors, but it is to be expected that if the franchise will last, as happened to Monster High, that Mattel will save money on production by using the same brush and stand colors for all dolls within one line or not include brushes and stands at all in other lines. As of yet, each doll comes with a unique haircut and unique outfit. Some dolls are only sold in multipacks. Ever After High dolls are designed to be compatible with , but not 100%. Compared to (adolescent female) Monster High dolls, (average female) Ever After High dolls are a little broader and a little more curvy in the torso area. The legs are longer, but the torso shorter. The upper limbs are also a little thicker and the heads much bigger and full, but the lower limbs, hands, and feet are identical. Accessories are almost guaranteed to be interchangeable. Clothes, on the other hand, are only in most of the cases interchangeable. Some Monster High clothes are too tight for Ever After High dolls, and while all Ever After High clothes fit Monster High dolls, sometimes the fit is a little too loose to look good. While Monster High body molds are designed to suit stages of age, with the body molds representing younger characters being less curvy and having smaller feet and the body molds representing older characters being broader and having larger feet, Ever After High body molds are designed to suit body diversity at a constant age range. Therefore, while a small female body mold of Ever After High is about the same height as a preadolescent female body mold of Monster High, the Ever After High body mold is much broader and has larger feet. Category:Dolls